Forever Yours
by rmhale
Summary: To prove to Scorpius how much he loves him, Harry gives him a special gift for their anniversary. Written for the HPSM Fest on Livejournal.


**A/N: This is a cross-generation Harry Potter age disparity fic. If that isn't of interest to you, please don't read. Harry Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are 18/43 (memory) and 21/46 present.**

**My beta fardareismai2 was awesome for stepping in last second, all remaining mistakes are mine alone.**

**Warnings: none...pretty much porn as the prompt called for.**

* * *

><p>Darkness shrouds the living room; the only light peeking in streams from the dining room, where Harry has dinner sitting under warming charms. Nervous, he waits for his boyfriend to arrive. Tonight is their one year anniversary, their <em>official<em> one at least. Harry fidgets and tugs on his already unruly hair knowing it will be a monumental night for them, and Scorpius doesn't even know it yet.

Harry knows that sometimes doubt still lingers in Scorpius' mind, despite how many times he tells Scorpius that he loves him. Scorpius wonders if Harry will tire of him, if Harry loves him as deeply as Scorpius loves Harry. Sometimes, when Scorpius thinks Harry is sleeping, he gazes at their joined hands, and Harry, who watches him through half-closed lids, is upset by the strain on Scorpius' face. Tonight all doubts will be erased, Scorpius will know once and for all that Harry belongs to him.

They didn't have the most ideal beginning, no doubt about that. Albus had invited all of his friends for a graduation party at Harry's house. They were drinking, singing, laughing and dancing. Harry was there in the background to supervise, but they were adults and he trusted his son implicitly. A few of Albus' friends were going to spend the night: Scorpius, his boyfriend Nicholas, Teddy, James, and a few of his friends.

At one point late that night, Harry heard some yelling in the back yard. He opened his window and looked out to see Scorpius and his boyfriend in a heated discussion. The boy, Nicholas, was pleading with Scorpius, trying to hold his hand, touch him, hug him. Scorpius was crying and pushing him away, while yelling. It turned out that Nicholas had been caught snogging a witch and someone told Scorpius. Just as Harry was going to go intervene, Albus went outside and made Nicholas leave.

By that time the party was pretty much over, and Harry decided to head up to bed and let the boys fend for themselves. It's what happened next that beg the biggest personal struggle of his entire life.

_Harry was sleeping, not too soundly, but then he never did. The creaking of his door startled him and he awoke fully. Harry held his breath, until he heard the door click shut and thought maybe one of the boys had taken a wrong turn on the way to the bathroom. As his eyes fell shut, Harry felt his bed dip and his heart started to pound when another body slid under the covers. It was dark in the room and Harry quickly grasped his wand and cast a Lumos._

_Laying in the bed next to him with red-rimmed eyes and fresh tears about to spill out was Scorpius Malfoy._

"_What are you doing?" Harry was bewildered as to why the boy was in his bed._

_Scorpius' chin quivered and he took a breath before speaking. "Mr. Potter, make love to me."_

_Time stood still. The air was fraught with tension and labored breaths as Harry tried to comprehend the words Scorpius had spoken. Confusion marred Harry's face, and Scorpius was looking at him wide-eyed. Neither spoke and Harry's hand shook so badly he dropped his wand, but there was still enough light to look into Scorpius' piercing silver gaze._

"_Scorpius, I think it would be best if you went back to your room and forget that you ever said that."_

_Scorpius immediately started shaking his head. "No, I can't That's why I came in here, to ask you to please make love to me."_

_Harry was still in shock, wondering what in the hell Scorpius was thinking. "Scorpius, why are you-"_

"_Because, Mr. Potter," he interrupted, "I was supposed to make love for the first time tonight. Nicholas had been patient with me, waited until I was ready and on the night I promised to give myself to him, to show him with my body how much I loved him, he kissed another person. A girl at that."_

"_It's preposterous, you don't know what you're asking, you're upset, Scorpius. I'm a man old enough to be your father, in fact I am best friends with your father and you are just a child!"_

_Harry startled himself when his voice echoed in the room. Then Scorpius reached out and took Harry's hand, brought it under the covers and laid it on his bare hip._

"_Holy fuck," Harry whispered, digging his fingers into the tender flesh. Feeling the smooth skin of an obviously naked Scorpius was too much for even him to handle and his cock hardened under his pajama pants._

"_I'm hardly a child, I'm old enough to marry, old enough to work for my father's empire and most certainly old enough for this."_

_Harry gulped, feeling his ability to think coherently slip away with each word Scorpius spoke._

"_Please." Scorpius' voice was a warm caress across Harry's lips.__ "I was supposed to finally feel what it's like to take a man inside of me, to let him fill me, to feel love and he took it away. You do it all the time, I read the papers."_

"_Scorpius! That is a shitty thing to say and you don't know what you are talking about." Harry knew that the papers were full of stories of him and all his supposed conquests. After his divorce, Harry's interest in men sparked a media frenzy. Every time he went out on a date, it didn't matter if it was just for tea, he had fucked the man in the bathroom, sucked him off behind the building, or something just as salacious. The truth was that the number of men Harry had actually slept with could be counted on one hand. It wasn't something he took lightly, but he only had so much control when a good looking, naked man who he was already attracted to was laying in his bed and asking him with all the courage in the world to take his virginity._

"_But it's true, I've seen you look at me and I know you won't hurt me, so please, Harry. I can call you Harry, right?" At Harry's affirming nod, Scorpius continued. "I need to feel this."_

"_Socrpius, I can't"_

"_You can, please. Just for tonight, let me feel what my body has been craving. Make me feel special, make me feel loved."_

"_I don't love you like that, Socrpius and you deserve someone who does. They deserve this gift, not me, please don't ask this of me."_

_Harry squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look into Scorpius' eyes anymore or he knew he would give in and then not only would Scorpius hate him in the morning, Draco would fucking kill him._

"_I know you don't love me that way, but I love you, at least enough for this."_

_Scorpius touched his lips to Harry's and Harry felt the tenuous grip on his self-control snap. As his mouth overpowered Scorpius' and his hands sought the heat radiating from the nude body in his bed, Harry pleaded with whatever gods were listening to help him stop this madness. They weren't listening and that night, Harry Potter made love to Scorpius Malfoy for the first time and his life was never the same after that._

Harry grins as he remembers the amount of courage and moxie it took for Scorpius to come to his bed that night and ask him what he did. The two years that followed were full of strife and moments verging on insanity. Harry battled his feelings for Scorpius at every turn, feeling like the worst pervert in the world for taking an eighteen year old boy's virginity in the first place. During all of that, Scorpius was determined to prove to Harry that despite their age and despite his father's supposed wrath, they could mean something to each other.

There were huge fights, angry, nearly violent bouts of sex and when Harry couldn't handle it anymore, he went to Draco and broke down. Harry admitted to everything, and it took Astoria and Scorpius to keep Draco from getting more than two solid punches in, before screaming that Harry was dead to him. That was the night, while Scorpius iced his jaw, that he told Scorpius he was in love with him. That was exactly one year ago today.

Right on time Harry hears Scorpius call out his name from the entry way. Harry walks over to his lover and kisses him gently on the mouth, before taking his hand and leading him into the dining room.

"Wow, Harry, this is amazing." Scorpius looks around the room and takes in every little detail. It's times like this, when the little things in life can bring Scorpius such joy, that he remembers how young Scorpius is. When they are together, Harry can put haunting memories and a stolen childhood behind him. Being with Scorpius allows him do that and Harry loves him so much for it.

"Happy Anniversary." Harry plants a kiss on Scorpius' temple. Scorpius turns to look at him, and like always, his smile lights up his face and Harry never doubts that what Scorpius feels is real. They will be together forever, after all they had been through, they _had_ to be.

"I love you," Scorpius says, before sitting down.

"And I you."

Harry sits next to Scorpius, letting him serve them and watching Scorpius intently. His heart is nearly bursting in his chest with love for the man next to him, and Harry thanks Merlin daily that Scorpius chose his bed to crawl into that night.

They enjoy their dinner, talking about their day and holding hands the entire time. Things like that are important to Harry, his marriage was curiously devoid of affection. They had sex, but never cuddled, or held hands and barely hugged. Harry and Ginny were comfortable with each other, and it wasn't until he started a relationship with Scorpius that Harry learned true passion and an ever-burning love.

"Do you want dessert?" Harry asks Scorpius.

Scorpius shakes his head, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Harry. For a few moments, both men lose themselves in a tangle of lips and tongues. Harry feels the heat building inside of him as Scorpius teases his lips with gentle bites, before soothing them with the silky warmth of his tongue. When Harry reaches under Scorpius' shirt, Scorpius pulls back with a knowing smile.

"Happy Anniversary, Harry." Scorpius pulls a box out of his pocket and Harry's heart starts pounding. He reaches up a hand and yanks at the collar of his shirt, and all of this is being observed by a more than amused Scorpius Malfoy.

"Don't worry love, it's not a ring." Harry felt all of his breath leave him as he relaxed immediately. "I know how you feel about marriage, Harry." Guilt pricked at Harry's skin, but in the year they'd been together he had never made a secret of how he felt. When his marriage with Ginny failed, Harry swore he'd never do it again and as much as he loves Scorpius, he has never changed his mind.

Harry carefully opens the box and inside is a key. Confused, Harry looks at Scorpius with a question on his face.

"I've moved out of the Manor, I have a flat now." Scorpius is beaming and Harry knows how big of a step this is for Scorpius. Draco had told him over and over again to stop seeing Harry. When Scorpius refused, Draco told him Potter would never be welcome in the Malfoy household again. At that point Scorpius threatened to leave and Draco told him he'd be cut off from his inheritance. Refusing to rely on Harry, Scorpius has been saving every galleon he made so he could stand on his own.

"I told Father if he couldn't accept us, then I wouldn't be a part of his world anymore. My mum was crying, but she knows she is welcome at my home. I have a lab set up for work and an extra large bed for you and me."

Harry pulls Scorpius tight against him. "Are you sure, Scorpius? That's a lot to give up for me, your father, your inheritance, your place in the Malfoy Empire."

"I've never once doubted how I feel or how much I love you, Harry James Potter, so yes. I am sure."

Harry kisses Scorpius with all the love and passion he feels, picking him up while continuing to make love to his mouth, as Scorpius wraps his legs around Harry's waist. Harry walks them to the back of the house and into his room, never breaking contact with Scorpius' mouth.

Gently, Harry lays Scorpius on the bed and crawls on top of him, with a murmur from Harry's mouth all their clothes disappear.

Scorpius smirks, "That will never cease to fascinate me."

Harry quiets his lover with his mouth on Scorpius' throat, dragging his teeth down the pale flesh, knowing that he will leave dark red marks in his wake. It never fails to thrill Harry how responsive Scorpius is, how easily his skin flushes, how with a slight touch the perfection is marred by Harry's teeth, hands, or mouth.

As Scorpius moves to grind up into Harry's cock with his own, strong hands push his hips into the mattress, leaving Scorpius groaning with irritation. "Patience." The words are whispered quietly into Scorpius' ear before the comforting warmth of Harry's body leaves him altogether.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asks from the bed, his body wantonly on display for Harry who himself wants nothing more than to fuck Scorpius into the mattress. But not tonight, this is for Scorpius.

"I haven't given you your anniversary gift." Harry is looking down at Scorpius, thinking he couldn't possibly love the man any more than he does now. "I need you to get up."

Scorpius looks up at him with a slight frown. "Couldn't this wait until after you shag me?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, I want you to have it now."

"But Harry, I need you to fuck me now, presents later." Scorpius opens his legs and takes his cock in hand and starts stroking, while running a finger around his entrance.

"Scorpius, I buggered you once this morning, you'll be fine now get up." It takes all of Harry's strength not to take what Scorpius is so willingly offering. He only has so much self control and like always, Scorpius is testing it severely.

When Scorpius is standing in front of him, Harry takes both of his hands in his own and kisses him sweetly.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I love you."

"I love you too," Scorpius murmurs against Harry's lips.

"Before you came charging into my bed and into my life I thought I knew what it meant to love another, for them to be a part of your soul. But I was wrong."

Harry can see the shimmer of Scorpius' eyes and knows his reflect his own tears.

"You taught me how to love unconditionally, to open my soul and heart and give it freely. You've embedded yourself so deeply that I don't work without you. I never want to find out how to exist without you or your love, I want forever with you."

"Oh gods, Harry." Scorpius' hand flies up to cover his mouth and Harry can see the faint trembling of his jaw. Harry moves his hand and places a searing kiss on Scorpius' lips.

"No more doubts, Scorpius. Nothing and no one can ever separate us other than death." Harry gathers Scorpius in his arms, holding tight. "I am yours, Scorpius Malfoy. Make love to me."

"I love you Harry," Scorpius whispers in his ear.

Harry untangles himself from Scorpius, lays himself on the bed, whispers _Incarcerous_ and feels the ropes bind him to the head board.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry smiles up at Scorpius. "I want you to make love to _me. _Make me yours in every way possible my love. I want, no need to feel you inside me."

Scorpius' eyebrows are almost to his hair line. "But Harry, you've never…I've never…"

"I know, I trust you."

Scorpius starts shaking his head vehemently. "Harry…I…"

"Scorpius, calm down, come kiss me." Harry tugs at his wrists, showing Scorpius that he can't exactly get up. Scorpius crawls up the bed, straddles Harry and kisses him with bruising force. He threads his fingers through Harry's and grinds his naked cock down into Harry's.

"Scorpius, gods," Harry says, his words harsh and biting through the battering of kisses.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius looks at him with innocence, fear, and love. As nervous as Harry is, he won't say no to this.

"I'm sure, my love. Now please, I want you inside me." Harry remembers the first time he fucked Scorpius, the cries of pain, the tears rolling down Scorpius' cheeks as he tried to relax against the burn. And still, Scorpius never made him stop, and when the pain subsided and there was and spark of pleasure, Scorpius begged Harry for more.

Harry knows it will hurt, but he wants this with Scorpius.

"I want you to be as relaxed as possible." Scorpius scoots down and takes Harry's cock in his mouth. Loud groans echo in the room as Scorpius buries his nose in Harry's pubic hair. Scorpius knows this is the way to make Harry lose control. When he goes down on Harry, Scorpius feels like he is the one in control. In so much of their relationship Scorpius lets Harry take the lead in, it makes him feel safe and loved and protected.

Scorpius moves his head up and down Harry's prick, pausing at the top to slide his foreskin back and lick any errant drops of moisture that have leaked out. Moving his mouth slowly along the underside, Scorpius stops at Harry's sac and licks it once before taking Harry's balls in his mouth.

His mouth explodes at the taste of Harry's balls on his tongue and Scorpius moans around them, making Harry scream and buck up into his mouth. Harry strains against the ropes, burning the skin of his wrists, but can't be arsed to stop when Scorpius is driving him crazy with his wicked tongue.

Two wet fingers push at his entrance and Harry freezes. They've done this before, with one finger, but never more than that and Harry is nervous as fuck that it's going to hurt. As his heart starts to thunder in his chest from the anticipation, Scorpius takes his cock in his mouth again, swallowing hard around Harry and he explodes in Scorpius' mouth. When Scorpius tastes Harry's come on his tongue he pushes his finger into Harry's arse and drinks him down.

"Fuck, Scorpius…fuck!" Harry is yanking against the headboard, wanting so badly to touch his lover.

"I love you," Scorpius says, looking at him with a devious smile on his face as his fingers slide in and out of Harry's body.

"Love you." Harry whimpers slightly as Scorpius pours more lube on his fingers and slides another in. The pinch of a third finger makes Harry wince and his body grips Scorpius' fingers tightly.

"Relax, Harry." Scorpius' confidence belies his nervousness. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Harry, but feels such a deep and abiding love at the amount of trust Harry has put in him. Never once has Harry ever hinted that he would want to be taken. Scorpius is still rather surprised.

"Trying," Harry says, smiling at Scorpius.

Scorpius reaches for his wand and releases Harry's hands. "I want you to touch me, Harry."

"I want that too." Harry winds his fingers in Scorpius' hair, pushing him down to his stomach. Pressing kisses against Harry's abdomen, Scorpius keeps moving his fingers, sliding, stretching and readying his lover for him.

Scorpius moves his body up Harry's, never removing his hand from Harry's arse, but wanting to look into his eyes.

"Harry, if I do this, you know you're mine, right? Forever, I'll never give you up."

Harry's heart is on the verge of exploding at the conviction behind Scorpius' words and Harry wants this beautiful man looking at him with clear silver eyes to be his eternally.

"Forever." Scorpius smiles and kisses Harry, gently moving his tongue around his mouth.

"I'm ready, please, just do it." Scorpius nods, then pulls his fingers out. Harry feels empty and his body is humming again with the need for more. Scorpius makes sure his cock is slick and ready.

Settling between Harry's open legs he whispers, "I belong to you, Harry and will be yours until I take my last breath. Thank you for taking a chance on me."

"Thank you, for loving me enough to push me." Scorpius kisses him again, trying to control the emotions threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Now, Scorpius," Harry says, pulling his legs back and Scorpius thinks Harry's never looked more gorgeous than he does right now.

Nervously, with his fingers trembling, Scorpius takes his cock in hand and lines it up with Harry's arse. "I'm coming in, love."

Harry releases a breath and nods. With his face the picture of concentration, Scorpius pushes the head of his cock in, and cringes when he sees Harry wince.

"Shit, that burns. Give me a minute, love."

Holding Harry's hips, Scorpius tries not to move at all and Harry smiles at the obvious effort. "It's okay, I'm okay, you can move."

Scorpius nods, determination etched on his pale features, his blond hair falling into his face. Moving his hips again, he slides in another few inches and Harry arches his back and hisses.

"Fuck, I'll pull out." Harry grabs onto Scorpius, holding him inside.

"No, don't. Just push in all the way and let me get used to it."

Harry reaches up and rubs Scorpius' trembling bottom lip. "Love you."

"Love you too." With the final word Scorpius pushes all the way in and groans with the sheer pleasure of being inside the scorching heat of Harry's arse. Harry nearly bites through the inside of his cheek, trying not to scream, he had no idea it would feel like this.

"Move...please," Harry grunts, trying to wiggle his hips a bit.

"Can't," Scorpius says, "I'll come."

Dropping down onto Harry's chest, Scorpius devours Harry's mouth, licking and sucking and pushing his tongue inside, mimicking what he wants to do to Harry with his cock. Harry wraps his legs around Scorpius' waist and his arms around Scorpius' neck. Slowly, Scorpius begins to move his hips, never easing up on the onslaught of Harry's mouth.

Inch by glorious inch Scorpius pulls out and pushes in, while Harry begins to meet him, thrust for thrust, moaning in Scorpius' mouth. They fall into a sensual rhythm, moving as one, arms and legs perfectly entwined. Harry's body is an inferno, holding Scorpius in, pulsing around him with love while Scorpius' mouth worships his with utter devotion.

Harry lets go, forgetting the pain, reveling in the fervor of Scorpius moving inside him. When Harry feels like he will explode, Scorpius takes his cock in hand and strokes. Harry moans in Scorpius ' mouth, raising his hips into the hot fist holding him.

Both of them lose control, moving frantically, racing towards completion and then Scorpius releases Harry's mouth, throws his head back and cries out. "Oh gods, I love you." Wave after wave of orgasm make Scorpius shudder, and Harry can feel him coming deep in his arse.

Harry pulls him down and sinks his teeth into Scorpius' neck, fucking Scorpius' fist and then coming all over his belly. Harry screams and thrusts while Scorpius squeezes harder, pulling every drop of come from his prick.

Collapsing onto Harry, Scorpius kisses him while murmuring words of love and praise and devotion. Harry is too spent to say anything, but strokes through Scorpius' sweaty hair, pressing kisses to his head.

After a few minutes pass and their heartbeats start to return to normal, Harry whispers a cleaning charm before snuggling even deeper into Scorpius' arms. He traces a heart on Scorpius' chest and no words are necessary, it was perfect. Neither one has ever felt so loved, and wrapped around each other they fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, all thoughts are much appreciated.<strong>


End file.
